


Tease

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: got a request for some shower smut with Sam!
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The sweat of the hike and the dirt stuck to your skin were getting uncomfortable after sitting in them on the porch, sharing a beer with Sam and enjoying the calm of the sunset after you’d spent all day on a trail in the mountains. Sam yawned, then finished his beer and got up from his seat, stretching his tired limbs. “I’m gonna go take a shower”, he said and stepped through the open sliding doors. “Hey, you said I could go first!”, you called after him, getting up as well and following him inside.

“Why don’t you just join me?”, Sam asked and waited up for you, pulled you against him by your hips and pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “If you don’t mind?”, you replied, turning your cheek and capturing him in a proper kiss, softly brushing your lips against his, and he hummed. “You know I’d never turn down a chance to see you naked”, he said, and you chuckled quietly. “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m so tired”, you groaned as you undressed in the bathroom, Sam already fully naked and turning up the hot water. “Yeah, me too, that was a really long hike”, he replied, turned his face and looked at you with a half-smile. “It was nice though”, you said and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, pressing your cheek against his back with a sigh, “I love you.” “I love you too. Get in”, he said, turning around and gently pushing you towards the shower, holding your hand as you stepped in, following you and sliding the door shut behind himself.

The water raining down on you was the perfect temperature, luckily you and Sam had the exact same preference, which made showering together much more pleasant. Sam’s arms were around you again when he’d shut the glass doors, pulled you against him with your chests pressed together, and leaned down to kiss you again. You sighed into the kiss, melted into his touch, wrapped your own arms around his waist. He kept one arm around you as he reached up to brush your hair back with his free hand, the water running down your head, and soon enough all of your hair was wet and he reached for your shampoo.

He squirted some in his hand as you kept your arms tightly locked around him, smiling at him when he started massaging the shampoo into your hair. You sighed, closed your eyes and hummed at the feeling of his fingertips on your scalp, and he placed a quick kiss to your nose, then one on your lips before he buried his fingers in your hair at the back of your neck and tilted your head so he could rinse it. It had become such a routine to both of you to take care of each other like this that it turned into a singular flowing motion; first he washed your hair, then you washed his, and then either of you’d wash your own bodies before lingering under the hot stream of water for a while, entangled with each other, kissing deeply and whispering sweet nothings.

And to a certain point, that’s what you did this time as well; he’d rinsed out your hair before you went to work on his, cupped his head in your hands and carefully, thoroughly washed all of it, all the long, silky strands of hair on his head. He purred like a cat when you massaged his scalp, closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders and waited patiently for you to rinse it after. You pulled him down into another kiss then, open-mouthed and tender, running your fingers through his hair still. He reciprocated feverishly, let his tongue move with yours, the feeling of his soft lips making you hum.

He pulled back for a second to look into your eyes, and you saw the lust in his expression, the need, and then he crashed his mouth back against yours with a groan, his hands roaming your sides, wandering to your back, rubbing circular patterns into your skin and finally coming down on your ass and squeezing you, pushing your hips into his own. You felt him get hard between your groins and reached down to curl your fingers around the base of his cock, making him gasp into the kiss, prompting him to back you up against the glass wall of the shower by your hips.

You proceeded to stroke your fist up and down his length, feeling him completely harden in your palm, and his little grunts made you feel a rush of wetness between your thighs that had nothing to do with the water of the shower raining down on you. He let out a shaky breath as he pulled back to look at you, reaching up to brush your hair away from your face before kissing you again, jerking his hips forward, bucking into your hand. “What do you need?”, he breathed when he pulled back, cupping your face into his hands and watching your expression intently. “I need you to fuck me, right here”, you said, licking your lips, some drops of water pearling down your face. He kissed you again, gently pushed your hand away from his erection, then pressing his fingertips to your clit, letting them glide along your folds, gathering the wetness and spreading it with a groan.

You whimpered when he started to rub your clit in circles, slowly, carefully, watching you as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders for leverage and spread your legs a little so he had better access. He took the hint and pushed two fingers into your heat at once, made you yelp, then moan when he curled them inside you, simultaneously pressing the knuckle of his thumb against your clit, flicking it rhythmically with every thrust of his fingers into you. You whined, needy and desperate now, wanted to feel more of him, something bigger to stretch you out, but he had his mind set on making you cum with his fingers before he’d fuck you.

Increasing his speed, he kept kissing you intermittently with looking into your eyes, pressing his forehead to yours and watching you fall apart at his touch. You mewled for him, your breathing turning heavy, and he lifted his free hand to squeeze your breast, pinched your nipple between his fingers, made you cry out sharply at the sensation, silenced you with another searing kiss. He groaned when he felt you clench around his fingers, sped up even more, pressing his fingertips right into your g-spot and pulled back. “You’re so hot like this, backed against a wall, are you gonna cum for me, sweetheart?”, he coaxed, and you nodded, squeezed your eyes shut and dug your nails into his shoulder blades as he pushed you over the edge effortlessly.

Your knees shook, your hips shuddered and you arched your spine as you whined and moaned for him, sobbing for breath in between your desperate cries, and he groaned as he dropped his face to the side of your neck and sucked at your sensitive skin, the sweet spot just below your ear. “That’s a good girl”, he whispered, left a peck on your cheek, then pulled his drenched fingers out of you and pushed your legs apart further, gripped your thigh and motioned for you to lift it and hook it around his hips; you obeyed, needed his cock deep inside you as soon as possible, and it was right there, hard and full between you.

But he decided to tease you a little more, grinded his pelvis into yours, the head of his cock brushing against your clit, gliding through your folds, and you just about lost your mind, shakily clinging to his shoulders and groaning in frustration. “Please just fuck me, Sam, you’re _such a tease_”, you demanded, and he laughed, left a kiss on your cheek and finally reached down to line himself up with your center. Slowly and carefully he slipped inside, a snug fit that you’d never grow tired of, and he stretched and filled you just right, hit you at the perfect angle when your pelvises were completely connected. He stilled his movements when he was buried deep inside, huffed and let out a little grunt before pressing his lips to yours again, those perfect, plush lips of his kissing you with passion, making you whine for him.

“Move”, you said in between pecks, and a low chuckle erupted from his chest, ever amused by your frustration, before he backed out, kept an agonizing pace, made you feel every inch of him move inside you. “Ohh, holy shit, Sam, you feel so fucking good”, you moaned, clawed at his back, struggled to keep your leg up around him, and he noticed, stroked his palm up your thigh and held it pressed against his body as he established a good rhythm, fucking into you intensely, deep and full thrusts making you mewl and whine.

His groans turned louder and his face was now permanently planted at your neck, his lips, tongue and teeth working on a mark on you as he slowly increased the pace of his thrusts. “Ohh, god, you’re so wet, so tight”, he grunted, turned his cheek to bite down on your earlobe, making you cry out and lace your fingers through his hair, tugging at it harshly to pull him back, giving him just what he wanted. He moaned loudly, and you caught onto the signal, gathered all his lush hair in your fists and tugged his head so far back that you could latch onto his throat and suck at his skin, a hoarse cry falling from him, and he struggled to keep his rhythm for a moment, until you loosened your grip on his hair. “Fuck, that’s so hot”, you huffed, kept running your fingers through his wet hair, looked at him with his half-lidded eyes and open mouth, listened to his groans and grunts as he fucked you, and you moaned along with him, kept eye contact, you smiled at each other and he leaned forward to kiss you some more.

You felt him pulse inside you, felt yourself getting closer, wondered if he could tell and kept kissing him back eagerly, your moans muffled by his mouth pressed tightly against yours, sloppily making out. “Sam, I’m gonna cum, I’m so close”, you whimpered, and as he kept his firm grip around your thigh, his free hand came down, snaked between you and he started to rub your clit in circular motions, fucking you harder and deeper and pressing his forehead to yours as he watched you. You were sobbing, whining as your orgasm finally hit you, intense waves of pleasure ripping through you and shaking you hard. Sam fucked you through your high, and soon after you he fell over the edge too.

He pulled his hand away from your clit and lifted it to wrap it around your throat, just holding you there as he slowed his thrusts with a guttural groan, trailing off into a series of low grunts, his hips finally stilling, his cock buried deep inside you, and you felt his release coat your walls, a blissful sensation at which you smiled. He stayed close to you but pulled out, the water still running and washing away his cum running out of you. He kissed you once more, softer now, tender and loving instead of hungry and needy; you lowered your leg around him, both feet on the ground but still shaky and weak. Sam hummed as he left a series of kisses all over your face, and you scrunched up your nose with a giggle before you gently pushed him a few inches away from you so you could properly wash yourself.

He pouted for a second, but then followed suit, got squeaky clean just like you did, finally turning off the water when you were both done and helping you out of the shower when he saw how much you were struggling to stay on your feet. “Come on, sit down, I’ll get you a towel”, he said, gesturing to the closed toilet, and you sank down, the cold ceramic lid under you making you shiver. He got a big beach towel for you which he wrapped around you, encouraging you to pat yourself dry by rubbing your shoulders through the soft fabric, then got one for himself and dried off standing in front of you, trying to make you laugh by keeping his groin on your eye level, but you just shook your head with a scoff and sat there, still catching your breath.

He led you to the bedroom then, still wrapped in the towel, and tucked you into bed, disregarding that half of your body was still wet before he disappeared in the kitchen. You heard him rummage through some drawers, use the microwave, and soon he came back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, placed one on your bedside table and got into bed next to you with his own in his hands. “I love you”, you said quietly next to him, completely still on your back, exhausted. “Love you too. Tell me if I can do anything else for ya”, he said and sipped on his sweet drink. It took you a few more minutes until the life crept back into your limbs, and you finally sat up to dry the rest of your body, then even walked across the room to grab your lotion, taking care of your skin first before handing it to Sam.

He put his mug aside and helped you with your back, then moisturized his own skin as you put on some fresh underwear and one of his shirts lying around, already worn but the scent of him on them soothed you, even though he was right there with you, you needed it. He did the same, crawled into bed next to you, pulling you against him, your head resting on his arm, and you’d soon forgot about the hot chocolate when you both fell asleep curled up with each other.


End file.
